The Fight Against Time
by rainbowrandom
Summary: InuYasha and the group walk into a town. Kagome gets taken by an unknown enemy... Will they ever find her? What will happen to Kagome? Read to find out. The story gets better as it goes along. This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. Hope y'all like it! :D
1. The Kidnapping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or the manga!**_

* * *

*Kagome*

"Look up ahead," I say to the group.

There are only a few more jewel shards and we are trying to find them before Naraku does.

"I don't think there is anyone there. There is no smoke coming out of the pillars," Sango commented.

"Well, we need to find out what happened by someone that survived, if anyone survived," Miroku says while stroking Sango's butt. Sango quickly slaps Miroku. It leaves a red mark the shape of her hand on his face.

We walk into the town and I gasp at all the blood and bodies laying around. I've seen this many times but it always surprises me.

I walk into the middle of town and hear InuYasha yell," Kagome, don't go any further!" But it was to late. I had just lifted my leg to step and when my foot landed in the ground I felt my self being lifted.

"InuYasha!" I scream out.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please review and tell me how u liked the chapter. 3**_


	2. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters from the anime or the anime.**_

* * *

_**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review telling me what you think.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

"Kagome!" I yelled. She is getting further and further away. Why had I not had not noticed any sooner? Then I could have stopped her.

I see her flying away but I can't smell who did it.

"I don't sense a miasma," Miroku said.

"I'm going after her," InuYasha said. "I don't know about you guys."

I start running even thought I hear them yelling after me. All I think about is how I will hurt who ever took Kagome away. I hear Kilala transforms to her big form and then Sango telling Miroku to hurry so to catch up with me.

Once they finally catch up with me, Miroku asks," How are we going to find her?"

"I'm following her scent," I say simply.

"Where did they go? I have lost Kagome's scent now," I say after running about half a mile.

"It seems that they are going faster than even you can go," Sango states.

"We should find somewhere safe to go because tonight is the new moon," Miroku states.


	3. The New Moon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or the manga!**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

We had just got to a town before sundown. Miroku went to the inn keeper to ask if he had any extra room. The inn keeper showed us to a hut on the outskirts of the town.

As I walk into the I felt myself turning into my human my human self I have all these new feelings that i'm not used to.

Everyone layed down on the bedmatts. Once I thought that every one was asleep I let my self go. The only time that I had cried around anybody else was Kagome. With her being gone I feel so lonely even at night when she is asleep.

As my eyelids got heavier and heavier I think of all the times that Kagome was not there, under my protection, I felt like something would happen to Kagome.

All of a sudden I realize that there is a noise coming from outside and that Miroku and Sango are missing.

"Where's Kagome and why do I not smell mutt-face?" Koga asks from outside.

I try to growl but because i'm in my human form it comes out very weird.

"Koga, what does it matter what happened to Kagome?" I answer before Miroku or Sango could say anything.

"Whose that?" Koga asks them.

I walk out of the door and Koga looks very surprized to see me without silver hair.

"Mutt-face is that you?" Koga asks.

"Ya and what do you care?" I replie right back to him.

"I care because I can not smell Kagome anyware," Koga said sharply.

"Well, if you really want to know than, Kagome got taken by someone and we were following her when I couldn't catch her scent anywhere." I said calmly.

"What you let her get taken," Koga screamed at me.

"Well, we walked into a town and before I could sense anything Kagome was being taken away," I replied still calm.

"And I couldn't sense a demonic aura, but her flying away was most definently done be a demon," Miroku added.

"Well looks like we'll be off," I say as the sun comes up.

My hair turns back to silver and my claws return. Ahhh,it feels good to be back in my half-demon form.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you every one for reveiwing and reading my fanfiction. Everyone check out and somethingpink1. They are my best friends and they are both good writers. Hope every one liked this chapter. B-bye. 3 And please review!**_


	4. The Castle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or manga!**_

* * *

*Kagome*

I have been trapped in this net for almost the whole night. I saw InuYasha and the others start to come after me but the thing taking me is a lot faster.

I see a spooky looking castle up ahead and it looks like we're going to that castle.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I yell to the thing that is carrying me. It looks like a two headed dragon thingy. A little demon leaned down. I recognized him. It Jaken, Sesshomaru's servent.

"Your the one that captured me?" I yell up to Jaken

"Shut-up you stupid human. All of your questions will be answered by Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken replied. After answering Jaken turned forward and started to land the dragon.

A little girl comes out the the castle courtyard. "Ah-Un and master Jaken your back. Is this the girl that Lord Sesshomaru was talking about?" the girl asked Jaken.

"Rin, take care of Ah-Un while I bring this girl to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken tells Rin what to do.

Rin takes Ah-Un away to some other place. Jaken starts to drag me toward the castle. We get past the doors and when they close I feel Jaken stop dragging me. Before I relize whats happening I feel my hands being tied together. Tightly.

Jaken starts walking so it pulls on the rope making me follow. I follow him throught the winding halls. He stops in front a pair of doors and relize that we're are in front of Sesshomaru room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you every one for reading and reveiwing. Check out somethingpink1 and **_


	5. Naraku

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or manga!**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

All we have been doing is running in the same direction for the last few hours. We have had to stop because Kilala or someone gets tired so we would have to take a break.

Now we have stopped because it is lunch time and even I am hungry, even thought I wont admit it to the others. We walk underneath a bushy tree to sit in the shade. When we do it, it reminds me of when Kagome was with us.

We sit and eat our meal. Sango and Miroku both just sit there and before I could say anything Miroku says, "Can we just stay here for a little bit and relax? We have been going for so long, even thought we had breaks I don't think I could go much longer."

"Fine, but not for long. We need to find Kagome before anything happens to her," I say. I lean against a tree and close my eyes. A couple minutes later I hear Sango and Miroku walk away. Prabably to go somewhare to talk so I wouldn't hear them and that's fine with me.

I suddenly jerk awake from Miroku yelling. I must have fallen asleep. "What's happening!" I ask Miroku.

"Some demon with a very strong miasma is coming near," Miroku answers.

All of a sudden Naraku appears in the sky. "Naraku," I say with hatred in my voice.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Miroku asks.

"Whare's Kagome? I thought you didn't like it when she left?" Naraku asked.

"It's none of you business, Naraku," I answer coldly.

"Well then I have no business for being here" he said, and with that he left just as quickly as he came.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review the chapter so I can see what you liked about it. See ya 3**_


	6. Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

I should have asked him if he had any thing to do with Kagome being captured but he seemed very surpised that she was not here. But I do not at all trust Naraku. For all I know he might have been faking it.

I get up and say to Miroku and Sango," We're going," and with that I started running while they relize that I ment that we're moving. After a second they start moving. They both get on Kilala and catch up to me. I start running my full speed and Kilala equals my speed.

The sunsets but no one says anything because we all know that none of us will sleep.

All of a sudden Miroku yells," Watch out. There's a barrier up ahead."

The wind starts blowing and I get a wiff of Koga's scent. I turn towards him.

"What are you doing here," I ask him.

"Your finally here. I followed Kagome's scent and now I am going to save her," Koga replied.

"Well, you can't get through because there is a barrier around the castle," I say with a smerk in my voice.

Then I feel a bump rising on my head. "What you do that for!" I yell at Koga.

We go face to face like we do when we're fighting over Kagome.

"Enough!" I hear Sango yell at us. All of us turn our heads at Sango in suprised. " Do you want to fight each other or find Kagome and kill the person that took Kagome away from us?" Sango asks Koga and I.

We break apart. "This isn't over," I say to Koga.

I turn toward the castle and pull out Tessaiga. It turns red. "Wind Scar!" I yell. The wind scar rushes toward the barrier and removes the barrier. We all start walking toward the castle.

* * *

*Kagome*

The doors open slowly. When the doors open Jaken pulls me into the room.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru says calmly.

"Yes master," Jaken answered.

"Untie her."

"Yes master."

When Jaken finally untied me I had to make myself stop because I just felt like drop kicking across the room for being like he was.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru says again.

"Yes," Jaken answered.

"Leave now."

"Yes master."

It seemed like he really wanted to listen to what Sesshomaru was going to say.

When Jaken left Sesshomaru started talking. "Do you know why I had Jaken capture you?"

"No," I answer. "Did you have him kill all of the villagers in that village?"

"No," He answers. "I had Jaken capture you so I could see what InuYasha would do to save his pathetic human."

I stand there speach less. I can't beleve that he would do all this just to see what InuYasha would do. The door opens and Rin comes in.

"Rin I want you to show Kagome to her room. Lock the door when you shut it. I wouldn't put it past her to try to excape," Sesshomaru tells Rin.

Rin grabs my hand, smiles at me, and starts to walk to my room.

When we get there Rin opens the door and I walk in. "Dinner will be brought to you an a little bit," she says to me. Rin then shuts the door and I hear the click of the lock.

*Later that afternoon*

I'm sitting in the bed waiting for something. I turn my head to the sound of the lock and the door opens. Jaken comes in with a tray of food. I start laughing.

"What are you laughing at, human?" He asks me.

"You are carrying a tray that is bigger than you with food and it looks like your having trouble carrying it all," I replie.

He sets down the tray without saying anything and leaves.

I eat all of the food that was brought to me. I notice that there is a note under the cup. It reads:

_There is a small slide panel in the wall._

_Open it and set the tray in it._

_It will go down to the kitchen._

_When it is time to eat, there will be a ding and then the door will open._

That was all it said so I did as the note said.

There is a small window that has a seat next to it. I sit down on the seat. The sun is setting. I turn around and jump. Rin is sitting on my bed looking at me.

"How did you get in here? I didn't hear the door open," I say to her.

"There is a secret tunnel between the rooms. I just wanted to come say hi," she answered. With that she goes to the wall and moves a plank of wood in the wall, walk into the hole, and moves it back into place.

I look and the sun has fallen. I get into the bed and fall asleep wishing that I was with the gang. With InuYasha.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope everyone liked it. I hope everyone is ok that it is longer. Please tell me if you like them longer or shorter. Please write a review. B-bye**_


	7. Kagome

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or manga.**_

* * *

*Kagome*

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. I watch as Rin comes in with a glass of water in her hand.

"Are you thirsty?" Rin asks me.

Now that I thought about it I was really thirsty. I hold my hand out for the glass. Rin hand me the glass of water. I start guzzaling it down because I was really thirst. My eye sight started to get blurry and I started to get very light headed.

Right before my head hits the pillow I hear Rin mumble," Sorry."

* * *

Next thing I know i'm strapped down to a table with restrints around my hands and legs. I hear someone moving on the other side of the room.

"Who's there?" I ask to who ever is moving. I listen as the person starts to walk towards me. I look over and see Sesshomaru walking towards me.

"Why did you poison me?" I ask him.

"InuYasha broke through the barrier I put up and they are coming towards to castle," Sesshomaru answered.

"InuYasha!" I yell out hoping he can hear me.

All of a sudden something in/on my stomach starts to burn. I try to curl up in a ball but the straps stayed so I just layed there trying.

"Every time you scream out the poison that you drank will burn your stomach. It wont do any permanent damage but it will hurt like hell," Sesshomaru says. He started walking away.

Suddenly I feel a strong miasma. The only person that could possibly have such a strong miasma is Naraku.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope every one liked the chapter. Thank you every one for reviewing, *cough cough best friends cough cough*. Thank you tn65loverinuy620jd for reviewing and giving me encouragement to keep writing... and best friends again * cough cough***_


	8. The First Fight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime or manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

My Wind Scar broke the barrier. All of a sudden I feel a very strong miasma. "Do you guyes feel that," I ask everyone.

"Ya," everyone answers.

All of a sudden Naraku appears in front of us on the ground. Koga gets an evil look on his face. Without thinking about I pull out Tessaiga. Naraku's arm started to out stretch. "Wind Scar," I yell.

The wind scar went zooming toward Naraku. When the wind scar got to Naraku his barrier went up and the wind scar went away. Naraku's barrier glowed again. It shot back the wind scar. I had expected it to do that so I jumped out of the way. I looked behind me to make sure that they made it to safty.

"I was told not to kill you," Naraku said with a grin. "But he said nothing about hurting you, and come to think about it I think he said to hurt you."

"Who sent you? Is it the person that took Kagome?" I ask him.

"It was Sesshomaru that sent me and it was him that took Kagome," Naraku answered. With that, Naraku attacked us.

All he is doing is sending his tenticles at us. It seems that he dosen't even really care, I thought to my self. Then all of a sudden I hear Miroku yell out in pain. I turn to see if he is alright and when I turn around I feel something stab through my back and then through my chest.

I scream out in pain. I feel the tenticles recead from my body. I fall to the ground when the tenticles leave my body. Miroku and Sango run over to me and stand in front of me.

"Thats all I wanted," he said and with that he left.

"We have to get you someware so someone can help you," Sango said with worry in her voice.

"No, by tomorrow my wounds will be closed," I say back to Sango.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Note: Hope everyone likes the chapter. Please review the chapter. Just to say, if no one has read my profile I am going to say it here. The main times I will be posting is on the weekends. Monday through Thursday I will mostly not post. Just to let y'all know.**_


	9. Hurting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**_

* * *

*Kagome*

The miasma could only be from Naraku.

I hear fighting. InuYasha. The Wind Scar.

Suddenly I hear Miroku yell out. I stop myself from screaming. My stomach still hurt from the first time I screamed out.

I very faintly hear InuYasha and Naraku yelling at each other. InuYasha suddenly screams out in pain. "InuYasha!" I scream out to him. My stomach tightens and starts to hurt again. The pain is almost unbareable.

The door opens but I don't bother to look who it is. Little steps come toward me. I relize that it's Rin. I turn my head to look at her as she comes closer. She is holding a platter of food. "Here eat," she says to me.

I shake my head to tell her that I don't want any. "Is it your stomach that is hurting?" she asked me. I nod my head. "Here," she says and starts to remove the restrients holding me down. When she finished takig them off I curled up in a ball. I wanted to jump up and run out the door but the poisen was in my stomach and it hurt.

When the pain lessened some I sat up and saw Rin watching me.

"Do you want the food now?" She asks me. I nod my head. She hands me the food. I must have looked untrusting. "It's not poisoned," she said to me.

Rin just starts to talk about random stuff. I finish my food and lay back down. I start to drift off into sleep. Right when I was about to fall asleep she says something about InuYasha and rest. Now I feel wide awake. "What did you say about InuYasha?" I ask her.

"Oh, he is outside of the castle. Naraku appeared and hurt InuYasha. I think he is still coming to get you," she answers.

"InuYasha!" I scream at my loudest hoping he could hear me. Then I scream out in pain as it felt like someone was cutting into my stomach. I black out.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Note: Hope everyone liked my review. I would have updated it earlier but my friend was over.(It was fun) Go to my profile to see the names of my friends. Please check them both out and read there fan fictions.**_


	10. Trapped

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

My chest is still hurting from when Naraku stabbed me with his tenticle.I am still sitting whare I fell. I can't beleve that Sesshomaru took Kagome and that he even sent Naraku. He must have wanted time. Naraku is a half demon and Sesshomaru hates half demons. Miroku and Sango are both trying to get me to move into the cover of the trees but all I hear from them are mumbles. Koga ran ahead when we stopped to fight Naraku. Sesshomaru must have either thought that Koga was not a threat to finding Kagome or he didn't care about Koga.

All of a sudden I feel myself being dragged by something. I look back and it is Kilala. I just let her drag me to the trees. When we get there I lean against a tree. I watch as the sun starts to come up and then I drift off to sleep.

I hear voices mumbling a little to the side. I open my eyes to see that the sun has risen but it hasn't been up for long. I try to move but my chest hurts. Then I remember.

We were fight Naraku. He stabbed me and left. Kilala dragged me to the trees and then I fell asleep.

The holes had closed wheen I was asleep. They wern't as bad as they were before I went to sleep because of my demon blood, I heal quicker.

"InuYasha!" I hear Kagome yell. I jump up when I heard her voice, not caring about my wounds. Then I hear a scream. Kagome must be in pain. I must hurry to save her.

"Sango, Miroku, come on we have to go to get Kagome," I say to the others.

"What about your wounds InuYasha. I wouldn't think that thy are healed yet," Miroku says to me.

"Don't worry about me. We HAVE to go save Kagome now. She screamed like she was in pain," I answer him.

With that we start running toward the castle.

As we got closer to the castle Kagomes scent got stronger and stronger. As we ran toward the gait they opened. I didn't stop to consider that this was a trap, we just continued running.

We slowed when we past the gates. They started to close when we walked completly past them. They closed and all of a sudden we all felt a barrier like thing go up. It felt more like a shield... to keep us in.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Note: Hope y'all like the chapter. Plaese review it. I always like to know how you like it. Go check out my friends. You can find them on my profile. Also go check out tn65loverinuy620jd. The chapters most likly wiill stay this length or might vary a little depending on how much I want to type. See y'all later.**_


	11. Moving

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

When the shield thing went up we looked all around.

* * *

Now we are running in the direction of Kagomes scent. "I hate this. Why would Sesshomaru do this? I hope that Kagome makes it through this alive." I think to my self.

A little toad imp thing jumps in front of us. I think his name is Jaken.

"Stop or I will use The Staff of Two Heads!" He yells at us.

I pull out Tessaiga. I move towards him. He slams the staffs bottem on to the ground and one of the heads open its mouth. Fire comes out. We all run away but not before Miroku and Sango get burned.

We get to behind a wall and Miroku and Sango both collapse to the floor. "Kilala, get them out of here and if the shield won't let you out at least get them out to the court yard and protect them," I say to Kilala.

She nods and picks them up, puts them on her back and starts to run away. They get out side and I could feel that they had left the shield saftly. I run around the corner and see that Jaken has also run away. Not in the direction of Kagome. I continue on in the direction of Kagome.

As I run Kagomes scent gets stronger and stronger untill I get to the outside of a set of doors. I open them but no one is in there.

* * *

*Kagome*

I open my eyes. My head hurts so bad. The door opens. I sit up to look who it is. It is Sesshomaru. He walks in and shuts the door. "I see that Rin let you free but you haven't tryed to excape," he says to me. All I could do was nod my head. My stomach still hurt from screaming so I didn't trust my self to scream. But I wanted to say "Well I would have if I didn't have this stupid poison in me."

Sesshomaru starts to walk towards me. When he gets to me he picks me up. In my mind i'm like "What is he doing?" but outside of my mind I am suprized to the point that i'm speechless. He carries me out of the room. I made a noise because I didn't know if InuYasha would be able to find me. "Don't worry he will find you. He is inside the castle right now coming for you," Sesshomaru says.

We come to a set of doors and we go in. I see a table thing that can go up right. He brings me over there, straps me in, turn me upright, and goes to the wall to wait for InuYasha.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Note: Hope y'all like my chapter. Please review. Just to let y'all know that doen here in Florida it is cold. I don't care what any one from up north says, it is cold. Wish me luck everyone. I have exams later this week and I need to do good on them. Thank you tn65loverinuy620jd, noraline-chan who loves inu, ali. zurawski , and somethingpink1 for commenting on my fan fiction.**_


	12. The Fight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha character from the anime/manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

I walk to a table in the middle of the room. Kagomes scent is the strongest here. Then Sesshomarus scent starts coming in. Any thing to do with him is not good. All I want to do is get Kagome and go somewhere far away.

I follow _there _scents out of a door on the opposite wall. I run at my fastest speed in the direction of Kagomes scent.

As I run her scent gets stronger and stronger. Thats good. Whats not good is that Sesshomarus scent also is getting stronger.

I turn a corner and there is a door. I stop right in front of the door.

I open the door and instantly look for Kagome. I see her strapped to a table that is tilted upright. She looks right into my eyes. I start running toward her. Her eyes get wide and her mouth opens, "InuYasha, behind you!" She screamed to me. Her eyes close and she goes limp.

Before I can sceam out Kagomes name I feel a whip hit my back. I turn around and see Sesshomaru standing there with his poison whip. I pull out Tessaiga. He pulls out Tokijin and points it at me.

I rush at him, yelling. I slash at him but he deflects it with Tokijin. He slashes at me. I put up Tessaiga to deflect him. I can barily hold off the sword.

I need to fight Sesshomaru quickly so I can get Kagome away and to saftey. She most likley needs medicine.

When he finaly lets up I have come up with some sort of plan.

I back up toward Kagome. I look behind me to see how close to Kagome when Sesshomaru uses Tokijin to hit Tessiaga out of my hand, it gets stuck to the ceiling. I feel the demon half of me coming out.

* * *

*Kagome*

InuYasha opens the door and starts to run towards me. "InuYasha, behind you!" I scream out. Then every thing goes dark.

* * *

*InuYasha*

All I now want is to kill. My demon side has come out and now I just want to kill. "Ka...go...me..." I try to take back controle but my demon half want to fight.

My demon wins. I rush at Sesshomaru.

I slash at him mutipul times but miss every time. I slash again and I hit his cheek.

"InuYasha," I hear Kagome say. Sesshomaru backs off to watch what will happen.

"Ka...go...me..." I say as I try to take back control. I turn and I hear Kagome gasp. "Sit boy," she says softly.

My body slams to the ground. This one time i'm not mad at her for making me sit. I jump with all my power to get my sword from the ceiling. I land and go instantly to Kagome.

I turn around to a sound. I see the door shut and I really don't care. All I care about is getting Kagome to safty. "Kagome, are you hurt?" I ask her.

"Um, ya, kinda..." She says.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Well, Sesshomaru had me drink some type of poisen. When ever I scream or yell loudly it reacts in my stomach and it seems like my stomach is being ripped appart," Kagome says.

I start to undo the straps that are holding her to the table. When I get them done Kagome trys to stand but falls over. I catch her before she can hit the floor. "Thanks for catching me," Kagome says to me.

"I will always be thare to catch you," I replie.

"Thank you. For every thing." She mumbles.

I pick her up bridal style and start to walk out of the room.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope y'all liked the chapter. Please review. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Just to let y'all know this fan fiction will most likly be shortish. I will most likly make a sequel to this one. B-bye.**_


	13. What will happen next?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga.**_

* * *

*InuYasha*

I walk out the door and look down. Kagome had closed her eyes and it sounds like she is sleeping. I follow her scent down the hallways to find the exit. I'm lucky that he didn't do any thing worse to Kagome. I keep saying to my self.

I walk up to the gate and it opened. As I got through it, I started running. I will find Miroku and Sango, tell them that I found Kagome, then head right to Kaede's village. I follow there scent and found them.

"I am heading to Kaede's village. You can come or you can stay here to get better. I don't care," I sayed and left. I the rest of the day and into the night untill I smelt the village. Kagome stayed asleep the whole time.

The village came into veiw so I slowed down to a walk. Kaede is standing at the outskirt of the village. I walk up to Kaede. "Bring her in my hut, then tell me what happened," Kaede said. I followed her to her hut.

"Set her down over there," she told me. I set her down and sat down right next to her. I start telling her every thing starting at the village.

"Ok, I need to make sure she is alright so go some where to sleep," she told me.

"No, she will not leave my sight. At least for a while," I tell her.

She shrugs her sholders probably realizing that there is no point in fight with me. She starts to raise her shirt. I relize what she is doing so I cover my eyes but not before I see bruses on her stomach. Most likly from the poisen in her stomach.

"You can uncover your eyes now," Kaede says. I slowly uncover my eyes. Kagome is still asleep but she looks much better. Kaede walks out the hut and I wait a minute. Then I walk over to Kagome and sit down. I sit there and just look at her. Hating how still she is.

She moans and slowly opens her eyes. Our eyes meet and we just sit there looking in each others eyes. "Kagome, are you alright?" I ask her.

"As good as can be expected," she replies with a very small smile.

*Several weeks later*

"Kagome, do you have to go back to your time?" I ask her.

"Yes, I need to go to school. Final exams are in a week and I need to cram as much in to my brain as I can," she says. I look and see that we are almost to the well.

"Um, Kagome?" I ask very hesidently.

"Yes," she says back to me.

" Uh, Will you marry me?" I asked followed quickly by saying," After you finish your school that you want to do."

There is a moment of silence. "Yes, I will marry you InuYasha!" She says very excitily.

"We can go tell your parents now if you like. Scince your going home any way," I tell her.

"Ok," Kagome says.

We walk to the well and jump down. Even though there is a ladder I have Kagome climb on my back so I can jump out. We walk to her house and walk right in.

* * *

*Kagome*

"Kagome, do you have to go back to your time?" InuYasha asks me.

"Yes, I need to go to school. Final exams are in a week and I need to cram as much in to my brain as I can," I say.

"Um, Kagome?" He asks very hesidently.

"Yes," I says back to him.

" Uh, Will you marry me?" he asks followed quickly by saying," After you finish your school that you want to do."

I cant belive that he just asked me to marry him. I already knew my answer was yes but my voice just wouldn't work.

"Yes, I will marry you InuYasha!" I say very excitily.

"We can go tell your parents now if you like. Scince your going home any way," InuYasha says to me.

"Ok," Kagome says.

We walk to the well and jump down. Even though there is a ladder InuYasha has me climb on his back so he can jump out. We walk to my house and walk right in.

* * *

_**Aurthor's Note: Hope y'all liked the chapter. Did anyone expect that to happen. I didn't and I was the one writing it. I was just typing and it came into my mind so I put it in here. Please review. Wow. I'm already at 900 views for this fan fiction and its my first one. b-bye**_


	14. The News

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga. But I do own a cookie, a bed, and many other things.**_

* * *

*Kagome*

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell once we get inside. I hear feet running coming from upstairs. InuYasha grabs my hand. I guess he could feel my nervousness. Right before Sota runs in InuYasha lets go of my hand.

"Ka... InuYasha, you came too," Sota exclaimed.

Mom walks into the room, "Hello Kagome. InuYasha, it's good to see you," Mom says.

"Mom, when is dinner? I'm starving!" I exclaim.

"It's almost done," answers mom.

I start walking up to my room. I notice that InuYasha starts to follow me. Once we get out of their sight InuYasha grabs my hand. I am just fine with that. We walk into my room and sit down. Once we get comfortable we start talking about how we're going to tell my family. Then we just start talking about random stuff.

"Dinner's ready," my mom yells up to us.

We jump up and walk downstairs, seems like InuYasha is just as hungry as I am. While we were upstairs we decided that we would tell everyone after dinner.

We get to the table and sit down. It is pretty much a regular dinner, just with InuYasha added to the table.

We all finish eating and mom takes care of the dishes. We all go to the living room to sit. Mom walks in and sits too.

"Um. Mom. We have something to tell you," I say nervously.

"What is it, Kagome?" Mom asks me. I look up InuYasha for help.

"You need to tell her. She's your mom," InuYasha says quietly to me.

"Mom, InuYasha and I are going to get married," I say to her. Everyone is quiet.

"That is great Sis," Sota says. I look at my mom.

"That is awesome honey," She says. "When do you think would be the best time to get married?"

"At least after High School," I say. "I want to finish that much of school at least. Then I will get married."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope y'all liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had stuff to do. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. Please review. Oh and I finally got Microsoft Office word. I have been having to use WordPad so... **_


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters from the anime/manga. But I do own a bed, many, many books, and other stuffs too.**_

* * *

*Kagome*

InuYasha leads me into our own hut. Now we are married but a lot has happened since that day.

*Flash Back*

We told my family about us getting married. Later that year I finished middle school. We killed Naraku. The well disappeared for a while and that freaked my family out. I came back but the well closed. I started high school. The well was closed for three years. Every day after school I would go sit by the well.

One day the well opened up again and I came to this side. The well closed again.

A lot was different. Miroku and Sango had three children. Rin is staying at Kaede's village.

*End Flash Back*

"It is late and I'm tired," I say to InuYasha.

"Ok. We can look around the hut tomorrow," InuYasha replied.

The last thing I think about before I sleep takes me is that how exciting getting married to InuYasha was and how natural it feels to have him next to me.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update the story. I just didn't feel up to typing until now. Sorry that this chapter is so short and that this is the end. I didn't know what else to write. I tried to get everything correct. It has been a couple weeks since I've seen the last episode of The Final Act. The sequel for this story will start soon. It will take place a couple years after this one. Also could you guys give me suggestions for names to call Miroku and Sango's children? They will be in the sequel. Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please review and give me suggestions for names. **_


End file.
